


Your Family Gave Me Food Poisoning (But I Still Love You)

by sodalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, barfs rainbows, platonic, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalester/pseuds/sodalester
Summary: Dan gets food poisoning at the Lesters. Phil is a good caring friend





	Your Family Gave Me Food Poisoning (But I Still Love You)

Dan wished he was at home.  
His stomach was rolling uncomfortably and he felt nauseous. Dinner wouldn’t settle and Dan regretted eating it in the first place.  
He and Phil had gone up North to visit Phil’s parents. Dan loved Phil’s parents, who always welcomed them with big hugs and a feast for dinner. This trip had been no different. Dinner had been delicious as always with Dan making sure to try every bit of food that had been prepared. It was only later into the evening that Dan’s stomach began to hurt with the nausea soon to follow.  
They were currently all gathered in the living room, Dan sharing a couch with Phil. Everyone was either chatting quietly between each other or watching the football game. Phil was engaged with Martyn in an intense debate over the best kind of cake. Dan was in his own world, trying to fight off the growing urge to throw up.  
Dan closed his eyes as another surge of pain and nausea went through him. He leaned against Phil, hoping to grab his friend’s attention. He felt Phil move his arm so it was wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Phil finished laughing at something Martyn had said before turning to Dan who was snuggled against his side.  
He noticed the look of pain on Dan’s face and frowned, concern replacing the previous joyful mood.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil whispered, not wanting the family to intrude.  
Dan pressed his face against Phil’s shoulder, swallowing hard as his stomach cramped painfully. “Don’t feel good,” he mumbled.  
“I’m sorry,” Phil said, moving his hand to run it through Dan’s curls out of comfort. “What hurts?”  
“Tummy.” Dan wrapped his arms around his stomach. The food he had eaten felt heavy like bricks. “Feels like I’m gonna throw up.”  
Phil gently placed his hand against Dan’s cheek, checking for a fever. He didn’t feel any abnormal heat radiating from Dan, however. Phil didn’t want to risk having Dan throwing up in front of his family, so he gently pushed Dan off him and stood up, gaining the attention from his family.  
“We’re going to turn in early, Dan isn’t feeling well.”  
Phil’s mom nodded in understanding. “Let me know if you need anything, alright?” she said to Dan.  
Dan nodded in response, standing up next to Phil. He looked slightly green, making Phil worry even more.  
“Hope you feel better tomorrow Dan,” Martyn said, but Dan felt too awful to respond. Phil sent a grateful smile in Martyn’s direction before grabbing Dan’s hand and leading them to the bedroom they were sharing. It had a bathroom attached that Dan went into once they had made it to the room. Phil followed him in and found him kneeled in front of the toilet, the lid up. Dan was rubbing his stomach, attempting to ease the nausea.  
Phil kneeled next to Dan. Dan’s eyes were unfocused, staring off into space. Phil placed a hand on Dan’s back, worry etched across his face.  
“You don’t have a fever so it’s not a stomach bug. Do you think it was something you ate?”  
Dan hummed in response, hands clutching uselessly at his tummy as it cramped once again. He felt helpless and sick.  
“I know you were the only one who ate my dad’s cheesy potatoes. I think that might have upset your tummy.”  
Dan whimpered, leaning against Phil. It broke Phil’s heart to see his best friend in pain.  
The two sat in silence for awhile, the only noise being Dan’s uncomfortable whimpers as his stomach battled against the food he had eaten. Phil rubbed small circles on Dan’s back to help distract him from the pain.  
A wave of nausea pushed Dan over the edge and he grabbed onto the toilet, throwing up painfully. His body continued to heave, trying to rid his system of the bad food. Phil whispered soft reassurances to him, still rubbing his back as he vomited.  
The bathroom door creaked open, causing Phil to turn around to see who it was. His mother poked her head in, frowning at the sight of Dan being sick.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” his mom asked after Dan was done retching.  
“Could you get a glass of water for him?” Phil asked. His mom nodded and slipped back out again. He turned back to Dan was wiping his mouth with toilet paper. He went to rest his head on the toilet, however Phil pulled him back to himself instead.  
Dan closed his eyes, putting all his weight on Phil. The vomiting had taken a toll on his body.  
“Are you feeling any better now?”  
“Less nauseous,” Dan mumbled, “Tummy still hurts.” He held his stomach carefully as it ached, making him miserable.  
“Do you think you can make it to bed? You might feel better lying down.”  
Dan thought for a moment before nodding and letting Phil move out from underneath him. He pulled Dan up gently and grabbed the trashcan. Dan’s legs felt shaky from the vomiting.  
Phil guided Dan to the bed where a glass of water had been placed on the nightstand. He pulled the covers back for Dan, letting him climb in. Dan curled up and wrapped his arms around his tummy. Phil pulled the blankets back over Dan, tucking him in.  
“Are you my mom now?” Dan joked, a small smile on his face. It was his way of saying thank you.  
Phil smiled back. “It’s the least I could do, considering it’s my family’s bad cooking that got you sick.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Dan buried his face into the pillow as a painful cramp arose in his stomach. He felt Phil begin to play with his hair, noticing Dan’s pain.  
“I’ll stay with you, Dan. If you feel the need to be sick again, just tell me.” He planted a small kiss on Dan’s cheek. It was a rare form of affection they did. They saved it for when the other was hurt or ill or having a bad day. It didn’t mean anything more to their relationship other than being a special way for them to show their affection.  
“Thank you, Phil,” Dan replied. He knew Phil would take care of him; he always had.  
Dan loved his best friend, even if his family gave him food poisoning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sickfics this was bound to happen  
> Based off a prompt on tumblr


End file.
